Smexiness:Go
by the mythologist
Summary: Just a little GrayxNatsu love...at the moment, there's nothing too explicit other than the brief mention of "little dragons" but here's hoping to the future :P Will rate M just in case. My apologies, hardcore yaoi fans.


Just as I don't own McDonalds, University of Michigan, or a striped bra, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Also, I'm sold on the totally canon paring of LucyxNatsu, but I wrote this for kicks and decided to just put it up.

Smexiness:Go

Gray shoved at Natsu, wincing as he felt Natsu's fiery palms push against his now-uncovered abs, but he didn't let go. He had been working on staying dressed lately, and had improved, but now he was in the stage where awkward and often fashion defying combos were the norm; hence the jeans and long-sleeved vest combo that adorned his body now. He pulled the slightly shorter, yet impressively muscled boy into an even tighter embrace, the shock of which rendered Natsu motionless, for the briefest of moments.

"Gray? Gray! What kind of attack _is_ this? This…full-body-without-ice-attack thing…it won't defeat me!"

"Oh?" Gray pulled back slowly, almost brushing his nose against Natsu's. In the split second he had left before Natsu recovered and retaliated in a far more violent manner, Gray smirked and brushed his soft-yet-cool lips against Natsu's unsuspecting left ear. "But what if it isn't an attack? What if it's just…a…hug?"

Stunned absolutely solid, it took almost 3 seconds for Natsu's strangled yelp to leave his throat.

"Bwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shaking his head violently to dislodge Gray's mouth while simultaneously ducking down to hide the traitorous and confusing blush spreading across his face, Natsu pushed away from Gray, finally freeing himself from his nakama…er, attacker…er…er...ER…

Safely five feet away, Natsu glanced up at Gray's face, while trying desperately to stop the thudding ache in his stomach. The pleasure/pain sensation was sudden, strong, and making it hard to breathe and wait a god damn minute here where the hell did Gray go?

Gray had in fact, walked outside the shady and (in)conviently empty bar where Natsu and he had been assigned to undertake (and had successfully completed) a mission only hours before. They had since accepted the barkeep's offer to put them up for a night, but now Gray was seriously wishing they hadn't. He had finally snapped, and quite possibly ruined everything. Natsu himself could be kind of dim about certain matters, and he could probably play it off as a new fighting technique, but once word got out to the other guild members, his cover (and secret obsession with a certain dragon-slayer) would be completely blown. Not to mention the matter of sleeping in the same room as him tonight, especially after his little display. Gray shook his head as he walked on, and found himself next to a quiet little river, utterly secluded thanks to the fireworks festival tonight. Maybe he could just sleep out here, then he wouldn't have to face –

"Gray."

Oh, shit on a stick.

"What." A more surly tone could not have been expressed, especially to the one he had undergone dreams of the sexual persuasion about since he was 15.

Natsu athletically leaned around Gray, peering innocently and openly up into Gray's shuttered face. "Why did you leave?"

Gray exhaled in exasperation. "I didn't feel like fighting anymore." He plopped down on the riverbed, wishing for once, that he could be anywhere else but alone with Natsu. "Go to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow morning." Maybe he could just walk back to the guild tonight?

Natsu squatted down next to him, frustratingly close, and obviously pouting. For a moment, silence reigned, until Natsu threw a pebble into the water. He looked sideways at Gray a couple times, achingly adorable in his puppy-like manner, and finally asked "the question."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to. Not tonight."

"But we _always_ fight. It's part of us being nakama."

Gray raised his head, passion in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something insensible about not wanting to be _just_ nakama, the twisted facts of life he adhered to, and the moonlight reflecting in Natsu's eyes, but couldn't go through with it. He merely sighed again, and settled his head in his arms. Maybe, _maybe_ Natsu would just…leave.

"Graaaaaaaaay." Natsu gently poked the arm of the ice-mage. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Gray, but it seemed serious. Maybe his stomach was acting funny too…? Natsu's stomach clenched again over the thought. He could almost feel his body temperature rise.

"Is it because we're nakama? Your ridiculous obsession with fighting me?" Gray hadn't meant to be so bitter, but he couldn't help it. Here was the man he'd been lusting after for years, he had practically licked his ear and yet here Natsu was, only wanting to fight. As the silence stretched on Gray felt his control slipping away and was starting to get up when Natsu's voice froze him in position.

"No."

Gray tried to keep his eyes from darting to Natsu's, but of course, it was impossible.

"Then…Christ. Then why do you want to fight me so bad?"

Natsu colored slightly, and was glad for the semi-darkness, a gift of the late hour and the full moon. He would say what he'd say, and hope that Gray didn't take it the way it…could…be taken.

"'Cuz then I wouldn't know if you were real."

The sheer absurdity drained enough of the tension so that Gray could look Natsu in the face, disbelief written on his features.

"…What?"

"Well, when I touch you, I know you're real…and um…nakama should always…um…" Natsu stopped as a strange light began glowing in Gray's eyes. He had meant to continue with something about how nakama should share everything, every emotion, and what better way was there to express that than fighting, but something in Gray's face made him fall silent.

"Oh? When you touch me?" Gray's voice dropped huskily and Natsu felt the effects of it in his stomach again. Gray's ears had stopped at "touch" and by now, his control was in tatters.

"Um…something like that…Gray your eyes are," Natsu swallowed, suddenly very conscious of his body, and Gray's. "Really dark."

"Oh?" Gray leaned in till he was inches away from Natsu's face. Natsu nervously wet his lips. "Well, let me see how dark yours are…" He hesitated. Natsu hadn't moved, but his eyes had widened and as for darkened… Gray felt he could do something about that. "Of course, if mine are darker, than I win."

"Uh…" Truthfully, Natsu was having a little trouble comprehending what Gray was saying. To look into Gray's eyes was to feel a warmth spreading not only in his stomach, but his legs and groin as well, so he had been attempting to stare at his nose but for some odd reason, his gaze kept slipping to Gray's lips. His gaze shot upwards as Gray's lips curved into a predatory smile, and he assented without thought. "Sure. The darkest eyes win."

"And how badly do you want to win?" Gray's voice was no more than a whisper now, and the sexual fire Natsu had been suppressing burst into life throughout his entire body. Unlike normal fire however, this fire made him weak, slow, deliciously fuzzy in the head, and capable of only incomplete sentences.

"Pretty badly." Natsu's anxiously breathy confession (coupled with eyes that had strayed back down into what he deemed safer territory, Gray's lips, the poor lamb) drove Gray over the edge. For the second time that night, Gray's lips brushed against Natsu, but this time, it was against Natsu's warm and curiously willing mouth.

The next moment the boys were grabbing each other, desperately melding their lips together as if breathing were of no consequence. Rational thought had deserted the young couple, with desire taking its place. Hands began to slide over skin and catch on clothing; Gray struggled to unwind Natsu's scarf while Natsu attempted to yank Gray's arms out of their sleeves. Gray grunted in satisfaction as the scarf eventually came free, and Natsu nipped his lower lips in retaliation. Momentarily distracted from their clothing struggles, both boys concentrated on kissing alone; the warmth and passion of an open mouth, the foreign yet satisfying taste of the other's lips, and the pressure of their tongues licking and colliding. Gray then brought his hands up to Natsu's well-defined abs, causing Natsu to shudder. The shudder must have acted as a catalyst, for suddenly, Gray found himself on his back, an enflamed Natsu straddling him. For a moment, the boys simply tasted the moment apart, passion hooding their eyes. Then Natsu bent his mouth to Gray's ear and growled, "Take it off."

He moved his mouth back to Gray's and pulled at his sleeves as Gray wiggled underneath him. Damn, wiggling. Natsu's "little dragon" was stretching against his pants, loose as they were, and Gray's wiggling only made it worse. Natsu shifted above Gray restlessly and in doing so, came into contact with a) Gray's knee, which hit juuuust the right spot with juuuust the right pressure, and b) _Gray's _fairly erect little dragon. He moaned into Gray's mouth, body nearly collapsing. Gray took advantage of the confusion by rolling Natsu onto his back and leaning over him. He licked/bit/sucked a line down Natsu's neck, paying careful attention to the volume and intensity of Natsu's moans, for future reference. Gray stopped as Natsu yanked on his hair, pulling his head up so that he could see his face.

"You win."

Gray blinked, momentarily too confused to even answer. "I…what?"

"Your eyes. They're… My eyes can't be that dark. So…you win." With that, Natsu blushed, and averted his eyes, thoughts and self-doubt rushing back into his brain. What if Gray had only been doing all that to win? Had all that been just for the contest? No, it couldn't...could it?

Gray smiled.

"So…do I decide what I win then?" He dipped his head, kissing Natsu's nose. "Because if I do, what I win is going to be a night all alone with you up in that room of ours…and that's just for starters." He kissed Natsu on the lips, pulling back before Natsu deepened it. "We can work out the details later."

"Details?"

"Aye. The details about this new 'contest' we've created. And about how we're going to continue making sure that we're both real."

Natsu broke out into his fierce grin that Gray knew so well.

"Well…I guess it _is_ our duty as nakama, after all…"


End file.
